A Little Help Please?
by borndancer
Summary: Bella has a little situation with her trousers whilst having a seemingly innocent human moment. What can Edward do to help? And why is Alice so worked up? ONESHOT BXE


A Little Help Please?

**Summary: ** Bella has a little situation with her trousers whilst having a seemingly innocent human moment. What can Edward do to help? And why is Alice so worked up?

**Authors note:**

First one shot. :) So review-age would be nice, as always. Inspired by klutzy me having a trouser trauma myself. XD I really am too ditzy

Disclaimer as always

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and **all** of the characters from it

[Insert witty line about not owning twilight here]

* * *

**A Little Help Please?**

**BPOV**

It was another one of those boring, ordinary days you have. I was stuck at home, on my own, waiting for Edward to get back from hunting. It was 8:00pm and he still wasn't back. I decided on getting my pyjamas on, and getting ready for bed, so I would get more time to be with Edward when he got here. I trudged out of my bedroom and slowly into the bathroom with my pyjamas in hand.

Once I entered the bathroom I was just about to start getting undressed when I hear that familiar velvety voice.

"Bella?"

Great Bella, just great. I really do pick the worst timing.

"I'm in the bathroom Edward, getting dressed, I won't be long" I shouted to him, even though there was no need with his impeccable hearing.

"Okay love, missing you still"

I smiled at this. He always knows how to make me smile, and get embarrassed may I add.

I quickly took off my top and changed into my warm pyjama top and was taking my jeans off when they wouldn't budge. They were halfway down my legs but stuck there.

_Crap_

I started tugging more rigorously but they still wouldn't move an inch.

"Urm..... Edward"

"Yes, love"

Hmm how could I put this?

"I'm a bit stuck"

"Stuck? Your stuck?"

I could hear the laughter in his voice. Maybe telling Edward wasn't such a good idea.

"No Edward. Just my trousers"

"Bella. Don't move. Knowing you, you'll drown yourself in the toilet."

Ha ha very funny Edward. I might actually have laughed at this, if the toilet wasn't looking so menacingly close to me and my trousers. I heard three hard knocks on the bathroom door, telling me Edward was outside.

"Bella let me in"

"But my jeans are half way down my legs"

"Bella, I'll help you get them off"

"But I'm indecent"

"Bella just open the door"

Damn, now I've ran out of excuses.

I waddled over to the bathroom door and unwillingly unlocked it. Edward was now fighting not to laugh. I simply motioned for him to stand near the middle of the room and glared at him,following shortly after. At this point my cheeks were blushing bright red, as the floor suddenly became very fascinating. So it took me by surprise when Edward had sat me down in the chair that had suddenly appeared in the centre of the bathroom. He knelt in front of me but noticed that I was still deeply embarrassed.

"Bella, love, look at me"

I just shook my head kept my eyes glued to the floor. That was until he made me look at him, flaming cheeks and all, as he tilted my head up to meet his.

and

"Bella I love you, please don't be embarrassed"

"But look at me Edward. I'm so imperfect in comparison to you. I sit here with my jeans near my knees and you still sit here. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Silly Bella"

He gently stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"You really don't see yourself in the correct light, love. But lets not argue about out love for each other now we need to get your trousers off don't we?"

I just nodded and closed my eyes. To save myself from the embarrassment of having to watch.

Edward grasped my jeans and began tugging them down my legs. Or should I say tried to pull them down my legs. Even his vampire strength wouldn't move them an inch.

"Urm Bella. They really won't come down"

"Just rip them off Edward"

"Bella I can't do that, I might hurt you."

"Ohhhh, just get them off **please**"

"I guess I could cut them off"

"I don't care Edward, just get them off"

In a couple of seconds he was back in front of me, armed with a pair of scissors.

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"Thank you for doing this, even though I am really embarrassed"

"Bella, you know I would do anything for you. Are you sure you want me to cut your trousers?"

"Edward I just want them off of my legs"

He just chuckled in response. As I was preparing myself to say my goodbyes to my trousers I heard a deafening scream.

"EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Now we were really stuffed. Alice came storming into the room. I shouldn't have locked the door at all really with the amount of people in here now. Who's going to be next Mike Newton?

"Cutting her trousers off her legs Alice, what does it look like?"

The scissors inched towards my legs again. As did the high pitched screaming. Soon enough the scissors were on the floor.

"You can't cut _**those **_trousers, their D&G"

I knew it would come down to them being designer.

"But Bella's stuck in them Alice"

"Oh come off it, your just not pulling hard enough"

"Alice, if I can't get them off there is no way you can get them off"

Soon enough my jeans were in Alice's hand

"You were saying Edward?"

I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Awww poor sissy Edward's lost for words"

"Alice, shut it"

"Eddie's a weakling, Eddie's a weakling"

"Don't make me cut these trousers up Alice"

Alice's body jerked upright and glared at Edward, before edging out of the door hands up in front of her face.

"Bye Edward,Bye Bella"

And with that, she was gone.

"Now Bella, I think you should get your pyjama bottoms on"

I instantly blushed bright red again.

"... unless you would prefer to sleep like that"

"Pyjamas are fine"

He just chuckled as he left me to get my pyjama bottoms on.

And to think that I thought that this was a boring, ordinary day. That's the last time Edward leaves me alone with a pair of jeans.

**Fin**

**Review please**

**:)**

**Sorry if it's not very good, but I enjoyed writing it. Maybe I should write more one shots.**


End file.
